The herpesviruses comprise a large family of double stranded DNA viruses. Eight of the herpes viruses, herpes simplex virus types 1 and 2 (HSV-1 and HSV-2), varicella zoster virus (VZV), human cytomegalovirus (HCMV), Epstein-Barr virus (EBV), and human herpes viruses 6, 7, and 8 (HHV-6, HHV-7, and HHV-8), have been shown to infect humans. Several of these viruses are important human pathogens. HSV-1 is estimated to affect 100 million people in the U.S. Primary infection of HSV-1 usually occurs between the ages of one and four. Cold sores, the visible symptom, typically appear at a later age, with 20-45% of the population over the age of fifteen affected (see, Whitley, Clin. Intect. Dis., 26:541-555, 1998, herein incorporated by refeence). Genital herpes (HSV-2) is the second most common sexually transmitted disease, with approximately 22% of the U.S population infected with this virus. VZV is the causative agent of chicken pox upon primary infection and can recur in adults as zoster. EBV results in approximately two million cases of infectious mononucleosis in the U.S. each year. It can also cause lymphomas in immunocompromised patients and has been associated with Burkitt's lymphoma, nasopharyngeal carcinoma, and Hodgkins disease. Infection with HCMV often occurs during childhood and is typically asymptomatic except in immunocompriomised patients where it causes significant morbidity and mortality. HHV-6 is the causitive agent of roseola and may be associated with multiple sclerosis and chronic fatigue syndrome. HHV-7 disease association is unclear, but it may be involved in some cases of roseola. HHV-8 has been associated with Karposi's sarcoma, body cavity based lymphomas, and multiple myeloma.
These viruses are capable of residing in a latent state within the host. Reactivation of latent virus results from response to environmental stimuli (ex. UV exposure, stress, etc.). Infections or recurrence can be life threatening in immunocompromised patients such as AIDS or transplant patients where HCMV can result in retinitis, pneumonia, and gastrointestinal disease. What is needed, therefore, are compounds capable of treating and/or preventing infection with one or more of these viruses.